An Endless Division
by Silver Sleet
Summary: Besides the fact that she's hearing a strange voice that only talks to her, Becky is adjusting well to Danny Phantom's world after only a week of being there. But just when the four friends let their gaurd down, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1: What the?

_Hello everyone! Thank you for deciding to read my first DP story "An Endless Division." I've always loved to watch the show Danny Phantom, and i can't help but wonder "Hmm... what would it be like if i was able to visit the worlds of the TV shows I watch?" and from that thought, this story was born. It's written from my personal perspective, so what you read will probably be what i would actually do if i was in these situations. I know the chapter is kinda short, but hopefully it's the good kind of short. And i must warn you, i LOVE ending chapters with cliffhangers. I'm sorry if that isn't your thing. Hopefully you can forgive me. Anyways, feel free to read and review, and, just for the record, i do not own DP or Verizon (lol).  
Thanks again :3_

_-Silver Sleet  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**~Somewhere....**

I... I couldn't believe it. I was running down the hall, panting and wishing I was a faster runner, being chased by some sort of giant lizard (the kind that has that weird head thing that flares up when it defends itself). But that wasn't even the weirdest part. The lizard was bright blue with blazing red eyes and glowing green claws. Its head barely brushed the ten-foot ceiling. Or was the ceiling ten feet? I don't think anyone's ever measured it actually... I shook my head. Gotta stay focused. I don't want to become a giant lizard's lunch. I launched myself off the top of the stairs and skidded into senior hall. The halls were empty. What was going on? It was Tuesday, 11:30 am. The halls should be packed with people for lunch break. The giant lizard slid down the stairs and crashed into the vending machines. It hissed in annoyance. I did a quick 180 degree turn and ran for it. I could hear its claws scraping, gashing across the floor. I ran up the stairs to freshman hall, climbing two stairs at a time and bolted for the doors at the end of the hall. The lizard hissed behind me. I crashed into the doors and desperately pushed myself against them to make them open. But they were locked. I looked out the window. Everything outside was gone. The parking lot, the football field, the pine trees and the Verizon service tower, were all gone. What was left was just a mass of swirling green nothingness. Wait... swirling green nothingness? No way, no way in the WORLD was I where I thought I was. A shadow slowly hovered over me. I hesitantly turned around and suddenly was nose-to-nose with the lizard. If I wasn't so frightened I probably would have screamed until my lungs imploded. But instead I only let out a little yelp and fell to the floor. The lizard loomed over me menacingly and grinned, bearing long black teeth. This was so not happening....

Then, almost as if I expected it, the lizard screamed as it was hit with a green light. It thudded loudly onto the floor. The black silhouette of a person stood behind him, its hand smoking a green haze.

"No frickin' way..." I muttered as I stood up.

"Hey... are you okay?" the boy asked as he stepped into the light. His silver hair and bright green eyes sparkled in the dim light. I couldn't speak. My knees buckled, and I collapsed onto the ground. I put my hand on my head as I realized something: I was definitely not in Pinetop, not even in my own DIMENSION anymore.

He ran over to me. "Whoa, it's okay! I got him," he tried to reassure me as he attempted to help me up. I scurried out of his reach.

"No...no... this isn't even possible...how...?" I stuttered, trying to get myself off the ground without toppling over again. I looked over at him. He looked worried at me. I didn't blame him, but all the same, if he is who I thought he was, then I definitely didn't belong here. My thoughts became very slow, which always happens to me when too much is going on. I couldn't let him know where I came from. The whole time and event sequence could collapse if I got involved. I had to get back, but how?

He started to walk over to me.

I looked frantically for an escape. My gaze swept over to the left.

The band room.

I stood up, grasping onto the doors to keep my balance. Everything seemed to sway and turn inside my head. It was so hard to focus.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly. He lightly put his hands around my forearms and attempted to help me up. For a minute I didn't move.

But then my mind snapped into action, like a switch had been turned on.

I wriggled myself out of his grasp and ran for the band room door. I jiggled the handle. It was locked.

"Hey, what are you-?" he started to say, but I couldn't hear him over my loud footsteps as I ran back down the hall. "Come back!" he yelled. I could tell he was flying right behind me. He would catch up at any minute. What was I going to do? I couldn't shake him off; he was too fast and could phase through walls. I couldn't hide, and sweat was already starting to collect on my brow. I could collapse from exhaustion any minute now. There had to be an exit somewhere!

I jumped all four steps of the stairs and almost tripped on the deep gouge marks left by the lizard's claws, making me nearly crash into the sophomore lockers. My hands lightly tapped against them before I turned myself to the left and sprinted past the knocked-over vending machines. The lizard must have gotten in here somehow...

"Please, just leave me alone!" I panted. He was right above me.

"I'm trying to help you!" he said in a frustrated tone. I knew he was going to try to corner me any second now. I climbed up the stairs that led to the hall that the lizard first chased me. At the end of the hall... yes! A large hole sat gaping from the floor. I ran with all the energy I had towards it.

"No! Wait!" he yelled from behind. I looked back and glanced at him, then turned back to the hole. Maybe he was right. This wasn't a good idea. But it was too late. I was running too fast. I couldn't stop. The soles of my Converse shoes screeched loudly as I tried to skid to a halt. But I suddenly tripped over an uprooted floor tile and fell head-first into the hole. It felt like an adrenaline rush; I felt so light, so free for just a second. But then I realized what happened. My heart skipped a beat. I was falling. Just like in those strange dreams everyone seems to have where they're falling off a cliff. But this wasn't a dream, heck, I don't have dreams remotely that simple. And I was just falling into a pit of endless eerie space.

That was always something I had wondered about the Ghost Zone. If I was dropped here, would I fall or float? Apparently this was my obvious answer. I managed to turn my head enough to see what was behind me. In the distance I could see a small black smudge following me. He would never catch me in time. I was falling too fast, too quickly. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind rushing through my ears. What a rare sound. The cool air seemed to give me back my energy. I slowly opened my eyes after a few minutes to see where I was. If I was a big screamer, my shriek would have broken the sound barrier.

I was right above a floating island that was covered with thick trees and large round rock. As I got closer, I realized where I was. The rock was a skull. Below me was a deadly place. Hunter's territory. Fear was rushing through me so quickly it was like an electric shock. Of all places to fall over, it had to be here. I closed my eyes, and braced for the horrible impact I was about to endure. Hopefully it would all end quickly and painlessly.

"It's not very often I get to hunt humans in my own territory," an all-too familiar voice said contemplatively. It was coupled with the sound of powerful jets and the click of some kind of weapon. I couldn't bear to open my eyes. Sheer terror held them shut for me. "This should be most interesting indeed."


	2. Chapter 2: Running to a Halt

**~Skulker's Island**

I could feel the leaves of trees rustling around me, but I felt no pain, no falling through sharp tree branches, no fatal crash. Instead, I felt something enclose me. Something made of slick rope. I had been caught up by what felt like a net. I was still too afraid to open my eyes, but I could hear and feel us land on the coarse earth of the island. The tall metal hunter laughed menacingly as he held me up in the net like a goldfish in a plastic bag. I slowly opened my eyes, only to find his awful smirk only inches from my face. I quietly whimpered and curled up into a ball, burying my face in my knees.

"Oh, don't worry," he said lightly, in a sick, sadistic kind of way. "I always go easy on females. Besides, you won't be completely alone." He grinned and looked up. Danny was speeding right towards us, his fists held in front of him and his face held a look of serious focus. Like a true super hero. Skulker's evil grin turned into a wicked smile that curled fiendishly from the corners of his mouth. Suddenly everything felt colder. I knew that Danny could beat Skulker, but would I be around long enough to escape? All of this was so wrong, so messed up. None of this should be happening. This was always something I'd hoped that I'd experience, or at least I dreamt about it a little, to be in the worlds I had seen so often on TV. But now I was having second thoughts. Very powerful second thoughts.

"Let her go," Danny demanded. I could hear him as his silver boots tapped onto the ground. He sounded very angry, or rather, very determined. Did he really want to save me that badly? Or was he just being a good person? I didn't seem to have enough time to think it through.

"Well, if it isn't the Ghost Child," the hunter asked. My heart leapt; I heard the awful pleasure in his voice. He never seemed this malevolent in the TV series. Or did the TV just cut out a lot of this kind of stuff? I slowly opened lifted my head and viewed my surroundings. I was being held in midair in the net, and Skulker was holding me up. Danny was a good ten feet away, but he looked like he was going to attack any second. "What a wonderful surprise."

"The feeling isn't mutual," Danny growled. "Just let her go Skulker. She didn't do anything." I looked at the inside of the net. It was a basic square knit. Maybe I could rip myself out. If only I had my pocket knife...

"On the contrary, she was falling within my territory. It's as if she actually wanted to become my new prey," Skulker sneered. I shuddered again. The hole I was working was slowly becoming bigger.

"RRRRRAAAGH!!!!" Danny cried as he leapt towards the hunter. I increased my efforts in pulling the ropes apart. The net jostled as Skulker kicked Danny away. I heard a deep laugh, then the sound of missiles being released from their launchers. I pried the net apart with as much force as my hands would allow. I could feel them chafing and burning angrily as the rope cut into them. I didn't really care though. I had to get out this net, out of this nightmare. Danny grunted as he dodged the missiles and came in for a second attack. This time he ditched the physical tactics and went to his ectoplasmic hand-rays. He hit the hunter square in the chest, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek. Dirt and little red dots splotted onto my glasses. Skulker didn't bother to pick me up, he just flew off to continue the fight with Danny. I held my breath and tugged at the hole. There was a loud rip. The net came apart and I quickly climbed out of it. I was free, but not free from this horrible place. I stood up and tried to run towards the forest, but I didn't notice, until it was too late, the sharp slippery rocks under my shoes.

"Oughf!" the wind got knocked out of me as I fell over. I could feel blood starting to trickle down my face. My hands felt like they had been set on fire. I quickly turned around to see if they heard me. To my relief, Skulker didn't turn around. But Danny was staring straight at me, still trying to hold his own against bullets and various blades. I panted, my mind racing. I should help him. But I'm already in enough trouble. Gotta hide. Gotta find a way out. I stood up once more and, being more careful, ran into the forest.

"No! Don't go in there!" Danny yelled, but my legs refused to stop running. I knew why he said that too, after a few seconds. This place was filled to the brim with traps and hidden darts (I remembered that from an episode where he and Valerie were brought here to be hunted). Note to self: watch your step and don't pick up anything with a string attached to it. I managed to slow down to a quick jogging mode as I started to maneuver through the forest with extreme caution. I could still hear Danny and Skulker fighting out on the edge. I didn't think much about it after that; Danny always wins. Even when he was getting his butt kicked, he always won the fight somehow. I smiled, wincing when my right cheek stung. I looked down at my hands. They were scraped and red and covered in grit. Just great.

"You won't get away with this, Phantom!" Skulker bellowed. He sounded like he was in quite a dilemma, which was good. But he also sounded furious. Not so good. Then I heard the sound of multiple ectoplasmic rays being fired at once. I didn't stop to look back. I looked ahead and immediately skidded to a rough halt. I couldn't believe my eyes. I almost cried, I was so happy. About twenty feet away was a portal that stood over a clearing, probably towards the edge of the island. I ran, as fast as I could, towards it.

Big mistake.

I felt my foot pull on an invisible line. I froze. One moment there was complete silence, the next moment the air was filled with multiple sharp whizzing sounds. I only got a quick glimpse of the small silver disks before they cut in to my arm and my leg and the left side of my torso.

"AAAAUUGGHH!!!!"

The pain was excruciating. I could feel a warm stickiness forming underneath my jacket and my jeans right underneath the fresh cuts. I swallowed and panted thickly. All my energy was gone, I was about to just fall over. I was functioning on purely borrowed time. The portal... I looked ahead. My vision was turning hazy, but I could make out the glowing gateway that floated only two feet away. I took a deep breath, put my hand over my arm wound, and limped through the portal.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Again, just somewhere....**

I could feel myself rising back up into consciousness. I was so tired, so exhausted, I couldn't even bring myself to open my eyes. My whole body ached, especially in certain areas where I had been cut or bruised. I suddenly shivered and winced as my wounds stung from the gust of cold air. I slowly moved my hands, grimacing as the warm blood circulated through my stiff, gritty palms and fingers. There was something slick and soft underneath them. I felt a little more, touching little individual fibrous blades. Grass. Where was I? I managed to open my eyelids a little. All I saw was a dark blue sky filled with stars, framed with the shadows of treetops. What... what happened? I gradually sat up, feeling the intense gashes in my side. That's right, I was attacked. Danny and Skulker were fighting. I went through the portal. So where was I now? I looked around, trying to see if there was a sign, some kind of hint of where this place was. The various shadows of benches and neat sidewalks told me it was probably a park. Was I... back home? Possibly? I looked at the trees and sighed in disappointment. They weren't pine trees, or even juniper trees. They were like oak trees or maple trees or something. I wouldn't know; I've only lived in the desert or the White Mountains. None of those trees grew on the west coast, I don't think. All I knew was that I was still lost.

I inched my way to the nearest tree and leaned against it. I wanted to just lay there forever. All of this was happening so quickly. One minute I'm at school, on my way to my to math class to study during lunch, then the next minute, there's this quick flash and everyone's gone. Instead there's this giant ghost lizard glowering down at me. Why did all that happen? How did I end up in Danny Phantom's world? Was I still in his world? Or did I get teleported somewhere else?

Footsteps started to tap on a nearby sidewalk. My heart immediately began to beat faster.

"Do you really think that girl's here?" a voice said. It was Tucker's.

"Yeah, Danny," another voice added. Obviously Sam's. This wasn't good. I crept to the other side of the tree so they wouldn't see me. "If you found her in the ghost zone, I doubt she's even human. Why would she be here?"

I heard a sigh. "Because the portal on Skulker's island led back here," Danny explained. I panicked. They were looking for me. Danny had followed me through the portal, which apparently led to Amity Park. I was still stuck in his world. "Besides, if she was a ghost, she would have just phased through net she was trapped in and flown off. Or she would have gotten rid of that ghost lizard by herself." Very true. If only I had ghost powers....

"Maybe when she got here she went home," Tucker suggested.

"I don't think she's from around here. She seemed scared of me. She probably didn't know who I was," Danny assumed. The only thing he said that was true was that I wasn't from around here. Well, in a way I was scared of Danny, but not in that way. I was scared that if he knew who I was, important things that needed to happen could change.

"I wonder if she's okay," Sam said sympathetically.

"She looked pretty beat up when she ran into the forest. And after that... well, who knows what could have happened," Danny's spoke slowly. There was a hint of despair in his voice. Maybe hiding from him wasn't a very good idea. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to run from him in the beginning. If I had just let him help me, none of this would be happening. I grimaced at my stupidity. But the whole fact that I didn't belong here somewhat leveled it out. Really, he shouldn't have had to save me in the first place. I shouldn't be here. I was only running from him because I can't really get involved with him or anyone else in this world. I could really mess things up, change the whole storyline. But then again, I was left with few options.

A loud growl echoed through the park.

"What was that?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Sorry, that was me," Tucker said with embarrassment. "I haven't eaten for about an hour."

"I think it's time to call it quits for tonight Danny," Sam said. "We'll continue looking for her tomorrow."

"Alright," Danny sighed. I heard them start to walk away. "Hopefully she's okay."

It amazed me, how much they cared for someone they didn't even know. I felt so conflicted; I wanted to go to them, tell them all I knew, get the help I needed, but... it was such a dangerous risk. I couldn't do that, not yet. Not until I got a better picture of what's going on. I waited until I could no longer hear them, then I slowly lifted myself off the ground and stood up, using the tree for support. Everything hurt so badly... I shook my head and gritted my teeth. It was nothing I couldn't handle. I straightened up and walked around the tree, trying not to limp too much. I stopped as I looked over at the sidewalk.

Tucker was still there, doing something on his PDA. Maybe there was still a chance I could get by him without noticing; he had never seen me before. I pulled my hood over my head and stepped silently onto the sidewalk. I was starting to feel anxious. All I had to do was turn my back to him and walk casually down the cement until I reached the town. But, because the universe seemed to not agree with me today, a strong gust of cold wind rolled in, smacking all my cuts like knives.

"Aughck!" I exclaimed from the pain. I quickly grasped my arm and my torso to block the cold air. I turned to Tucker. Apparently he heard me. He was staring straight at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the standard question. My pants and jacket were black, so he couldn't see all the blood from the razor cuts. Maybe I could still get away.

"Um, yeah." I tried to keep my face in the shadows. His eyes immediately turned to my hand, which was slightly red at the edges from the wound underneath it. "I... crashed my bike on the other side of the park. Got nicked by a branch." I shrugged in false indifference. Ugh, it hurt to even move my shoulders...

"Do you need some help? You look pretty bad," he said with concern.

"No thanks. I'll be fine," I smiled, wincing as the scrape on my cheek burned. "My house is just a few blocks away."

Tucker paused and gave me this suspicious look. "Who... are you? You're not on my list of Casper High girls I have on my PDA. Are you new here or something?"

"I'm from out of town. My parents and I came down from Washington to visit some family while I'm on fall break." I was getting better at lying as the conversation continued. The question was though: Would he buy my story?

"Cool," he said casually, but then he got this really weird look on his face that I recognized instantly. "By the way, the name's Tucker. Tucker Foley. Say, are you open this weekend?" I got an awful feeling at the pit of my stomach. Was he hitting on me? This was so wrong...

"Um, I gotta... go," I said nervously and I quickly turned away from him and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he yelled and started to walk after me. I sped up my pace to a brisk walk. Ow, ow, ow, I thought every other step. "Don't go!" He started to run after me. Ack! I started to run too. OW. OW. OW. My thoughts became louder and the pain became more annoying. Why me? Why did I, of all people, have to be chased by the comic relief guy? I kept running until I could see the exit in the distance. Almost there... just had to hold out a little longer. Once I got into town I could hide more easily.

"Nyaaagh!" I heard Tucker grunt. I turned around a found him soaring through the air towards me. I had less than a second to react before he crashed into me and we both fell onto the ground.

"Ow!! What's your problem?!" I shouted up at him. It felt like there was fire running through my veins instead of actual blood. Everything ached about twice as bad now.

"I'm sorry. I do... really crazy stuff when I'm hungry," he apologized, although I think he did it on purpose. Suddenly his regretful expression flipped to a look of total disbelief. "Wait a minute..." He was looking very intently at me.

Oh, sheet (_I do not swear, so please excuse my silliness if I change the curse words_). My hood had fallen off as I was yelling at him. Danny must have told him what I looked like. Without even thinking, I kicked Tucker off me, jumped up, and ran as quickly as I could into town before he pieced the puzzle together. My pulse was thumping in my ears so loudly I couldn't tell whether or not he was behind me. Running from Tucker was probably the most sensible thing I'd done all day. I criss-crossed through the streets, hoping I could shake him off if he was following me. I didn't even know where I was going, but I swore I passed by Fenton Works at least once. I eventually found an open window down a back alley and crawled through it.

The room beyond the window was dark, but warm. Someone probably lived here, but I didn't care. At least I had gotten away. I let out my held breath and skidded down the wall until I hit the floor. I just wanted to sleep, to rest, to finally get away from everything and just relax. Worst case scenario: this house belonged to Danny, Sam, or Tucker. But then again, maybe that wouldn't be all that bad.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, here it is, Chapter 2. This time the chapter was a little bit longer, since i decided to combine two chapters into one so it didn't seem so spazzy and lame. So finally the main character realized how stupid she was being by actually running away from Danny instead of letting him help her. Hopefully she'll be able to meet up with them eventually, and this time when she's not in imminent danger lol. I'm still trying to grasp the personalities of the real characters of the show accurately, so please, just bear with me for a while. I suppose Tucker wouldn't have chased and tackled a girl, but hey, like he said, he does crazy things when he's hungry. And no, i don't swear, so i have to replace the words with silly ones like "sheet" or "frick" or whatever.  
Please review, and thanks for continuing to read :)_

_-Silver Sleet_


	3. Chapter 3: Odd Introductions

**~Very Early the Next Morning**

That night I actually remembered my dream. I dreamt about my mom, my dad, my sisters, my friends, which is something I rarely do. I even dreamed of my little dog Jojo, standing beside them. They were wondering where I was, where I had gone. Jojo was whimpering. I tried to call out to them, tell them I was right there, but somehow they couldn't hear or see me, like there was an invisible barrier between us. I looked down. The lower half of my body was suddenly immersed in a black metallic liquid. I tried to jump out, but my legs and feet were stuck, glued to the floor and completely unmovable...

I gasped and jolted upwards from the wall that I had apparently slept on. My heart was racing. I looked around. The room had become slightly lighter. It was probably early in the morning, before the sun came up. I could make out a couch, a leather recliner, a lamp and a large flat-screen TV. Hmm... a living room. I felt a strange tugging on my shoe. I looked down and stared at a little brown Chihuahua that happily licked the toes of my shoes. I smiled and held out my hand. The little dog sniffed it, then started to lick it, especially in the areas where there were small blood drops, which was slightly gross, but cute all the same. I did a quiet laugh. The little thing was so adorable, but looked somewhat familiar. I stretched and stood up. I felt incredibly stiff and sore. I needed to dress up my cuts a-sap. The last thing I needed was getting an infection. I wandered down a hallway. _There has to a bathroom around here somewhere_, I thought. There was an open door at the end of the hallway. I eagerly crept towards it and pushed open the door. To my relief, it was a bathroom. I walked quietly inside and closed on the door before turning on the light. The little Chihuahua scratched on the door outside in the hallway. I became nervous; someone will eventually hear it. I anxiously pulled out drawers and the cupboards under the sink. Then in the back of the bottom drawer...

"Yes!" I whispered as I pulled out the first-aid kit. I opened it. It looked like it had never been used. I smiled as I closed the lid, but all too soon.

"What is it Pooky?" a sleepy voice asked from outside the door. Oh shiiii- that voice was also painfully recognizable. I KNEW that little Chihuahua looked familiar! This was Dash's house!

"Hey, who's in the bathroom?" Dash asked angrily. He banged his fist on the door. "You know I'm on a strict schedule!" Oh, that is SO gross... but then again, he is a football player, AND a boy. I grabbed the first-aid kit and stuffed it under my jacket. I turned around to the window. It was my only option. Well, either that or getting pummeled by the biggest bully in Casper High.

"Dash, what is going on?" a second voice said. It sounded like his mom, and she sounded very irritated.

"Someone's in the bathroom! You know how I get if I don't go when I need to," Dash complained. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"Well, your father's on a business trip, and I'm definitely not in there," the mom said in a defensive tone. I desperately unhooked the window's latches and struggled to lift it up. It felt like it hadn't been opened in ages.

"Well, if I'm not in there, and you're not in there, and dad isn't, then who is??" Dash asked loudly. The window screeched as it lifted up. Sweat was already starting to collect on my forehead.

"Listen up, you, whoever you are! You better come out of there before I break down this door!" his mom yelled. Apparently Dash's stupidity was genetic. The door wasn't even locked. I laughed and climbed through the window.

"ALRIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!" his mom shrieked. Just as I dropped down into the alley, I heard the door crash open.

"HE WENT THROUGH THE WINDOW!!!" Dash yelled. His head popped out of the window and looked down menacingly at me. His mom shoved in next to him. I smiled. They were both too big to fit through the window. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU LITTLE RUNT??"

I took out the first-aid kit held it out to show them. I was smirking with victory at them. "Thanks for the first-aid kit," I said cheerfully, then I casually turned around and ran down the alley. I could hear them yelling and cursing at me from behind, but I was so happy that I got away that I didn't even care.

* * *

**~The Really Foresty Part of the Park, about half an hour later**

You would think that since my dad is an EMT I would know who to put dressings on wounds. I sighed as I knelt down behind a clump of trees and spread out the contents of the plastic box in front of me. I only recognized some of the stuff in the first-aid kit, like the stuff you put on your cuts to clean them out and the gauze. Thank goodness there was a pamphlet in the box. I followed the directions accordingly and started to clean up my cuts. The cleaning stuff hurt like you-know-what, but after a few seconds the cuts stopped burning and became cool. Turns out there was menthol in the cleaning stuff. Bonus. I fixed up the cuts on my leg, my arm, and my cheek, but the ones on my side were being very difficult. The bandages wouldn't stay, and they were the ones that hurt the most. Every time I tried to put the gauze on, they dug into the cuts and it hurt, again, like you-know-what.

"Having trouble, my dear?" a deep and cool voice asked from above. I froze. I just cannot run into the right people today. I swear, the universe really HATES me sometimes. I hesitantly looked up, even though I already knew who it was. "That's quite a cut you got there."

"Oh! Mister Masters," I said with as much surprised as I could muster. "Um, yeah. I... crashed my bike and ran into a tree. Good thing I had my first-aid kit with me, eh?" I laughed nervously.

"Sounds like quite the accident. Would you like some help with that?" he asked. He was smiling in that way that told you that he was up to something diabolical. Did I have anything to do with it? But what could he possibly want with me? Did he know I didn't belong to this world? He always seemed to be one step ahead, always know one more thing than you did. Well, usually.

"No thanks," I quickly retorted. There was no way I was letting Plasmius touch my wounds. I spun around and grabbed a roll of thicker and wider bandages. I wrapped it around my torso. It was a bit tight, but felt a lot better. "I can handle it."

"Very well. But do tell me, why are you doing this in the park? Shouldn't you be at home, having your parents take care of you?" he asked. He was already onto my case. Crap.

"They're still asleep. I just thought it'd be faster this way. Besides, it's not that bad. I'm pretty good at handling stuff like this," I said defiantly. I felt like I had to appear strong to him, as people usually do around villains like him. I just realized something. I glared at him suspiciously. "What are YOU doing here in the park so early in the morning?"

"Oh, just out for a morning stroll," he said calmly. I highly doubted that. "And what about you, young lady?"

"I like to bike in the morning. The air's really fresh and cool and free of people getting into your business," I said in a way that showed I was countering him very defensively, and that I was giving him a strong hint to leave me alone. Suddenly I regretted my words. Now it sounded like I was up to something. I looked down and started to angrily pack the first-aid stuff back in the box.

"Indeed," he grinned. He got the hint, but now he looked like he wasn't going to leave for a while. Ugh... I really, really, really hated this. This world's weirdest, craziest, most psychotic half-ghost just HAD to come along this way and find me in the bushes. I gave myself a funny look as I closed the box. This all sounded like some weird story I'd write. Everything just had to go against me for my own amusement. But even that whole concept was so confusing, especially since I was a character, not the writer. "Well, since you seem to be without your bike, how about I walk you home?"

He totally had this all planned out. He could tell I was lying. I was one step away from blowing everything. How was I going to counter it? I considered just telling him I knew who he was and threatened to tell everyone about him if he didn't leave me alone. But then I knew all of that would come back and bite me in the butt. Besides, I'm not really the threatening type. I'm more of an "evade and escape" type of person. Except I didn't know how I was going to escape this.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just, don't know you very well." Well that was definitely a big fat lie. "I don't really think I should-"

"Oh, but I insist," he declared. "Besides, we can... get to know each other on the way there." There was an awful deep evil glinting in his eyes. He put his arm around my shoulder and pushed me into walking alongside him. I was too afraid to try and get out. Even in his human form he was so strong. I tried to look calm, like I didn't really care, but all the while my heart was beating faster and faster.

"This really isn't necessary Mr. Masters. I'm fine," I said nervously. I was so jittery it made the cuts on my torso tingle uncomfortably.

"So, what is your name?" he asked smoothly, completely ignoring me.

"Please, let go of me," I said irritably.

"What's the rush?" he asked tauntingly. "It's not like you actually have anywhere go." His eyes narrowed.

"Let me go!!" I yelled. I tried to pry him off my shoulder, even though I wouldn't do me much good. Please, somebody hear me! But there was nobody around. It was too early in the morning.

There was a rustling in the trees that stood next to us. I held my breath. _Please, please..._

In one swift movement, three shadows, one that glowed slightly, skidded out onto the cement. I exhaled.

"Plasmius," Danny Phantom growled with utter disdain.

"And...you?!" he and Tucker stuttered, at the same time, in surprise as their eyes met mine.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked.

"That's the girl I found in the Ghost Zone!" Danny exclaimed, still slightly in shock.

"Well, Daniel, and friends, what a nice surprise," Vlad said, apparently not surprised at all.

"Let her go, Vlad," Danny demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. She's coming with me," he smiled and held me tighter.

"No I'm not," I growled. I grabbed his hand and bit down on it as powerfully as I could.

"Augh!" Vlad cried out angrily. He instantly let go of me and held his chomped hand. "You little rat!"

"I'd rather be a rat than be with you!" I retorted. I was getting a total adrenaline rush. I kicked him in the shin multiple times until he was on his knees and then kicked him as hard I could in the stomach. He fell down onto the ground. I was panting.

"Wow, Danny didn't even have to get involved," Tucker muttered. I smiled and turned around to them. I felt a hand grab my ankle.

"Oh no you don't!" Vlad exclaimed. I fell onto my hands. It hurt so bad my eyes were watering.

"I do now though," Danny said as he flew into the air and grabbed a hold of me. I desperately drove my other heel into Vlad's wrist, but my heel went through him. My ankle easily slid out of his grip. Danny had turned me intangible and we were rising out of Vlad's reach.

"What, no witty puns or a return attack Daniel?" Vlad sneered as he slowly stood up.

"Sorry, Vlad, this is strictly a search and rescue mission," Danny grinned.

"And there's nothing you can do about it," Sam added. She folded her arms. I smiled as I noticed that people were starting to fill the park, and a lot of them were watching the whole thing.

"Better luck next time!" Tucker said cheerily. Then the four of us ran/flew out of the park, leaving Vlad scowling on the sidewalk.

"You know you have a LOT of explaining to do," Danny told me as we flew towards his house.

"I know," I sighed. "Just get me away from him and I'll tell you everything."

_Which apparently isn't a whole lot_, I thought.

* * *

_Well, you knew it was coming. Vlad always has to act as the evil black cloud that shoots lightning at your parade. I tried to add in a little humor (a.k.a. the Dash scene) to counter all the seriousness of the story. I had to do a little creative thinking since Dash's family is never really mentioned in the show. What i don't get is how he can have such a cute little doggie and be so nice to it, while he beats up people on a daily basis at school. It doesn't really make much sense.  
I feel that i was a little abrupt with the Vlad scene. it just seemed too short to me for a mysterious/intro-fight-the-villian scene. Just to clear a little bit of it up, Danny, Sam, and Tucker didn't just randomly appear. They were out looking for the narrator again, continuing their search in the park. Vlad probably would have gone ghost if there weren't so many people gathering (he's got a reputation among the people, you know), so that was a pretty good strike of luck for Danny.  
And just in case you're wondering, the only reason i'm calling myself "the narrator" is because i feel silly saying "Oh, Danny Phantom saved me!" or "Oh noes Vlad is after me! Eeek!". It makes me feel like too much of a hyper-active fangirl with silly DP fantasies. __  
As always, please review and thank you for continuing to read :3_

_-Silver Sleet_


	4. Chapter 4: To the Dark Side

**~Vlad's Mansion, about an hour later**

"Oh, Maddie, I was so CLOSE!" Vlad banged his fist on his desk in frustration. His fluffy white cat Maddie meowed sympathetically from his tall office chair. The half-ghost started to pace about his office, fuming over his defeat. "If Daniel hadn't come to the rescue, I would have had that meddlesome teenage girl in a snap."

Maddie glared at him. He glared back at her.

"Don't give me that look. She just caught me off-guard, that's all. If there weren't any people around I would have just snatched her and been on my way."

The cat yawned carelessly.

"I know you don't really care for her, but she's the KEY to my success of becoming ruler of the world," Vlad growled and balled his hands into fists. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. A young teenager from another world is the perfect person to turn into a weapon of mass destruction and persuasion. Frankly I don't even know HOW she got here, but that's beside the point."

Maddie looked at him with sudden interest.

"Then what is the point, you ask? The point is that the girl has very powerful untapped powers. Powers she can only have in OUR world." He transformed into his ghost form and laughed. "All we have to do is flip the switch."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Danny's House, Danny's Room**

"So, let me get this straight: You're from a different world, just like ours, only there are no ghosts. And you and your school just randomly got transported into the Ghost Zone for no known reason."

"That's pretty much it. Well, there may be spirits in my world, but they're nothing like the ones here," I explained. I looked up at Danny, Sam, and Tucker. I couldn't tell whether they believed me or not. "And there definitely aren't any half-ghosts. It's physically impossible." I looked over at Danny.

"Yeah, speaking of that," Danny said with a hint of frustration, "how did you even KNOW that I'm half-ghost?"

"Um... well..." I tried to think of a way to describe it, "in my world we can sorta... LOOK into different worlds like yours. And... I really like to look into this one, so I pretty much know everything that's going on. I even know a few things that happen in the future from now." I looked over to the side nervously. I always seemed to talk better when I'm not making direct eye contact. The only problem with that is that it makes me look kinda shifty.

"Oh, really?" Sam said with her arms folded over her chest, clearly unconvinced.

"You can quiz me, if you want," I shrugged. I remembered pretty much every episode. For some reason I can remember TV show episodes better that academic stuff. In this case, it would come out as a benefit.

They all looked at each other, and then started bombing me with questions.

"Alright, what's Vlad Master's other name?"

"Vlad Plasmius."

"What power did I discover when the town got overrun by Undergrowth?"

"Freeze powers or ice powers or something like that."

"Who taught them to me?"

"Frostbite."

"What were some of the first ghosts Danny fought?"

"Um...the Ecto-pusses, the Box Ghost, Skulker, and a whole bunch of random ghosts that I don't recall having names."

"What was the name of the ghost that got Danny trapped in the locker mirror?"

"Something- Poindexter. I know he had really slick hair, glasses, and a pocket protector. It was like a ritual to bully him."

"What power did I discover by accident when I was trapped in ten years from now?"

"Your 'Ghostly Wail'. Kind of a silly name actually, but I guess appropriate."

"Do Danny and Sam ever get together?"

There was a pause. Danny and Sam looked over angrily at Tucker, but then they looked at each other and blushed.

I folded my arms. "You're going to have to find that out for yourselves."

There was another pause.

"Well, I'm convinced," Tucker admitted.

"Me too," Sam agreed. "There's no way nobody else would know all that stuff."

"But that still doesn't explain how or why you're here," Danny said, thinking out loud.

"I'm sorry, but that's one thing I DON'T know. Believe me, I really wish I knew. It would make things so much easier," I replied sadly.

"Here's another question," Sam said, cupping her fist around her chin in thought, "why was Vlad so desperate to get you?"

"It probably has something to do with me being from a different world," I shrugged. "You know he wants to take over the Earth. Maybe he can use me to somehow get to my world and use its resources."

"Then we gotta keep you out of his hands at all costs," Danny stated.

"What are we going to do?" Tucker asked. "Guard her 24-7? We got school, man. Not to mention you're battling ghosts during your spare time."

Sam grabbed my wrist and pulled me off Danny's bed. "Leave that to me." She looked over at me and smiled. "C'mon. I'll make you a rock-solid alibi." She started to pull me towards the door.

"Wait a sec! Where are you going?" Danny asked.

Sam stopped and put her free hand on her hip. "My house. It's best if she stays with me anyways. It's too risky if she stays here at your house, Danny. And Tucker, well, you know why."

Tucker shrugged. I sighed in relief.

"But what will your parents say?" I asked. I mean, staying with her would be really cool, but her parents were crazy Brady-Bunch stereotypical morning people. I don't think they would like me much.

"Don't worry about it. My house is big enough to hide someone there without them noticing," Sam reassured me.

"Sounds like fun," I grinned.

"Alight. Just be careful you guys," Danny said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I have a specter deflector belt and a wrist ray," Sam waved him off. "Well, we got a lot of work to do. See you guys tomorrow!" Sam pulled me out the door and down the stairs.

_Well_, I thought, _this should definitely be interesting._

I laughed when I heard Tucker say the same thing before we walked out the front door.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Sam's House**

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Sam and I leaned on her bedroom door with all our weight, panting.

"See? This is what I have to put up with almost every day," Sam said breathlessly.

"SAMMY-KINS! JUST TRY IT ON!" her mom whined through the door.

"I know, but I didn't know it was this-" I started.

"C'MON SWEETIE. IT'S JUST PINK LACE THIS TIME," her dad protested.

"Horrific."

Sam quickly grabbed a key off of her dresser and slammed it into the keyhole. The lock clicked and sealed the door shut. "I know," she sighed.

"Do you think they saw me?"

"I don't think so. But this is why I said you should walk in front of me. You never know when these attacks will happen." She raised herself off the door and started lighting the tall white candles that were scattered about her room. I walked around it, taking in all the details and Goth décor.

"I just love your room," I mused as the smell of the candles reached my senses. "It has such a cool, mellow atmosphere. It's not suffocatingly peppy like your parents."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, lighting the last candle. "When we first bought it, it was this awful magenta color. Of course, my parents thought it was perfect." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed and shuddered at the same time. I've been in a pink room before. My eyes almost burned out of their sockets.

"So, anyways, let's get down to business," she told me. She beckoned me over to her bed. I sat down as she pulled out numerous books from some shelves above her desk. She dropped the pile onto the bed and sat down next to me. I picked up some of the books and read the titles.

"Goth History: Unrecorded Witchcraft of the Ancient Times? Antiestablishment for Teens? Finding Your Dark Side?! What the heck??!" I exclaimed. "I'm trying to blend in, not find my inner darkness."

"If you're going to hide from Vlad, you gotta have a good disguise," she said, flipping through a title-less book that had a black leather cover. "Maybe these books will give us a few ideas."

"It's not like I don't mind going Goth, but I'm not, absolutely NOT dying my hair or wearing makeup," I snapped. "I've only dyed my hair once and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Alright, alright, calm down. I think your hair is short enough to spike. Besides, some Goths look really good with red hair." She started flipping through some kind of style book, then grabbed the Goth History book. "We need to find you a name first, and then we can establish your type around it." She paused. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Oh. Um, Becky," I said thoughtlessly as I started to paw through the pile of books.

"Hmm. Needs more....dread factor...." Sam trailed off, her eyes moving rapidly as she read text out of a small red book. After a few seconds she closed it and tossed it aside.

"I don't know about this. You said yourself to Tucker that Goth was your thing."

"I said that because I was helping him realize that techno-geek was his thing, not Goth. Besides, you're already halfway there." She looked at my shredded black jeans and Nightmare jacket, which was also black, and was ripped on the left side of the torso and the right arm.

"I admit, I like to wear black a lot. But the rips were purely Skulker's doing." I grabbed a volume of A Goth's Guide to Mythology. "Besides, I'm normally wearing black with some random bright color. Just none of those shirts were clean when I went to school yesterday." I turned to the section about Hades and read the story of how he stole and tricked Demeter's daughter, Persephone, into becoming his queen (Heh, kinda sounds like the Beauty Marked episode). My gaze stopped over Demeter's expression in the illustration. She looked so angry, so heartbroken as she watched her daughter being pulled into the Underworld. _That's kind of how I feel_, I thought. I've been taken away from family and friends and everything I loved by some stranger or some force, that I already despised. But at the same time, this all was becoming such an adventure, and I've always wanted to be in one of my TV shows, just to know what it's like. But still, I was starting to miss my family and friends so much. My eyes began to sting and a sob was starting to catch in my throat. I couldn't even imagine how my mom must feel.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked, looking up from the leather-bound book.

I wiped my eyes with the end of my sleeve. "Yeah," I muttered, trying to hide my tears. "I think I've found my Goth name."

"Really? What is it?" she leaned over to see the section of the book I was reading.

I looked down at the picture and smirked.

"Persephone."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I've finallly uploaded the next chapter, so please refrain from attacking me with various household items you may find around your computer.  
Well, if anyone learned anything from this chapter, it's that i know my DP. But then again, why would i write a story about it if i didn't know the lore backwards and sideways? Actually, i don't know the lore very well. I just remember things easily from the show since i watch it so much. It's kinda nice for stuff like in this chapter.  
I know the whole Persephone thing is cheesy and lame, but it's the best i could do while staying origional (i almost went with Vicktoria, which is a name that is used WAY to often. Besides, it would've proven to be very confusing later on in the story anyways, and that is the only hint i will give you, so ha). In fact, i really don't like how the chapter ends, but whatever. I'm tired, and it's nearly one in the morning. Hooray for staying up late on school nights! :'D  
Anyways, please feel free to review and thanks for continuing to read my sad excuse for a story_

_-Silver Sleet _


	5. Chapter 5: Certain Difficulties

**~Casper High, the next day**

There was a dead silence as me and Sam walked up to where Danny and Tucker were (which was in front of Danny's locker).

I looked at them nervously, which was slightly difficult to do because my newly-straightened bangs put an annoying red frame at the top of my view. I had been newly outfitted with brand new Goth apparel (courtesy of Sam's parent's money and a local Goth store) which included a black ripped skull t-shirt, super-fitted black denim jeans (complete with chains and various studs and zippers), stripy blue and black arm warmers, a blue stud belt, and the classic black fingernails. I was permitted to keep my Converse shoes, my Nightmare necklace, and my black wing earrings. Apparently they were dark enough for the outfit. Personally, I loved it all.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You. Killed. Her," Tucker droned, still zoned out by my "shocking" appearance. We all stared at him for a moment.

"He tried to hit on me the other night," I whispered sheepishly. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes in unison.

"I present to you Persephone Manson," Sam declared proudly. "She's my second cousin, visiting my family for a few weeks while her parents go on a cruise."

"Persephone?" Danny repeated, as though not impressed. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's MY name. You got a problem with it?" I demanded, giving him a cold glare through my bangs.

"What? No! Sorry," he said, putting his hands up.

I laughed. "Just kidding. It's not my real name. Just my character." Wow, I was pretty good at being a Goth. Well, until I blew off the act and was back to my dorky, happy, random self. Eh, I could stand to be a black storm cloud for a few hours each day, I suppose.

"It's a shame you have glasses though," Sam sighed as she analyzed her work. "I think you could have pulled off the silver contacts."

Tucker looked like he was going to faint. Danny was just staring at that point.

"Eh, I think it's fine," I shrugged, breaking the silence. "At least this way I can lurk around in plain sight without people knowing who I really am. And the best part is that most people will be too afraid of me to interact with me anyways."

"I got to hand it to you Sam, this wasn't that bad of an idea," Danny said, breaking out of his trance. "So, how is this going to work?"

"She's basically going with me to all my classes," Sam said without concern.

"Are you serious? She looks like a Junior!" Danny gestured to me, waving his hands and looking slightly hysterical.

"I'm only fifteen. I can still pass as a Freshman," I pointed out. "But I'll take that as a compliment."

The first hour bell started to ring.

"Well, we better get to class," Sam concluded. She grabbed my wrist, carefully avoiding the spikes on my arm warmers, and beckoned the others to get going. Danny ended up having to drag Tucker by his arm to get to their class.

"What's your first hour class?" I asked as me and Sam walked quickly down the hall.

"P.E."

"Oh, great."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Lunchtime**

I rubbed the sides of my torso gingerly and sat down next to Danny at the lunch table.

"You're still sore from first hour?" Sam asked bemusedly as she sat next to Tucker on the other side of the table.

"I think I'll have to start the healing process all over again," I winced. "My side wounds are killing me."

"Geez. You'd think since Skulker hunts ghosts, his weapons would only hurt ghosts," Tucker stated before he chomped down into his sandwich.

"Well, it doesn't really help that I'm not the most fit person in the world," I admitted. "I haven't had Physical Education like that for about a year."

"Really?" Danny said, surprised. "You were running like an athlete when I found you at your school."

"I think the term is 'driven by fear.'" I retorted. "And possibly an adrenaline rush."

"Why were you running away from me anyways?" Danny gave me a discerning look.

I sighed. "At the time I thought there might have been a way for me to get out of there without having to interact with you." I looked down at my hands and arranged my fingers in various patterns. I should have known that that was pretty much impossible by the time he saved me from the ghost lizard.

"So much for that idea," Tucker chimed in.

"I'm still afraid that if I stay here for too long I could upset the time-stream of this world," l gave all three of them a serious look.

"Don't worry about it," Sam smiled. "It's not like someone's going to die because of you."

My eyes widened.

"You don't really think that could happen, do you?" Danny teased when he saw my expression. "I mean, come ON."

"I don't know. If I could randomly appear here from a different world, get attacked by a giant lizard and Skulker, and get almost kidnapped by Vlad, who knows what other trouble I could cause, whether it's unintentional or not." I put my elbow up on the table and rested my head in my palm.

Sam's eyes narrowed as her gaze shifted to something behind me and Danny. "Speaking of trouble...." We all turned around to see what she was talking about. I immediately turned back around and pulled my hood over my head.

"Well, if it isn't the Geek Squad.... four-some?!" Dash suddenly questioned menacingly. "Who's the nobody, you're new girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny shouted defensively. "She's Sam's cousin!"

Ugh, I can tell!" Paullina sneered in disgust as she walked up next to Dash. "She has the fashion sense of a hobo!"

I gritted my teeth and snapped around to face her. "Well, better a hobo than a shallow stuck-up wannabe," I hissed with a smirk. I saw Danny's and Dash's jaw drop at the same time. I could hear Sam trying to hold back huge rolls of laughter. The whole cafeteria was suddenly silent.

"Excuse me, WHAT did you call me?" Paullina growled, every word filled with venom.

"Sounds like someone's bad of hearing. Or are you afraid to admit the truth, Paullina?" I grinned.

"What, like the truth that you have the facial complexion of a monkey?"

"At least my blemishes are on the OUTSIDE. Your imperfections are so deep down that you just REEK like a rotten snob."

"And you reek like a dead skunk, so we're even."

I paused, folding my arms and gawking at her in false amazement.

"Wow, are you really that desperate and that much of an attention-seeking BETCH that you have to demean people so you LOOK good?"

"Hey, watch your mouth, freak!" Dash threatened me, jabbing his finger at my face. I stared at it. I kind of wanted to bite it. But instead I looked up at him and gave him the coldest look I could possible create. He immediately took a step back.

"No, YOU watch it. You think you're so tough, making fun of people and beating them up?" I yelled. "That is the LOWEST thing that you could possibly do to make yourself superior over others. I personally can't believe that nobody has reported you to the police. What you're doing is illegal and just plain SICK, and you know it. So just SHUT UP and GROW UP."

I've never been this angry in my life. I felt like just smacking both of them as hard as I could, but somehow I managed to hold myself back. I turned around and headed towards the double doors.

Mr. Lancer stepped right in front of me looked down at my angrily. "What's going on here?" he asked in that cold authority tone he has. I simply huffed and stormed out of the cafeteria. I could hear something, like an uproar, starting to rise. I didn't care though. I ran down the halls and out the exit doors, then headed for a large tree that grew at the edge of the school grounds. I sat down on top of its roots. Before I knew it, I was bawling, huge sobs rolling out and tears sliding down my face like waterfalls. My face felt hot and my throat stung as the sobs continued. I didn't even know why I was so upset. I usually never blow up like that. What was happening to me? Why had I suddenly become so angry? Was this world changing me? Or was all of that just a reflection of how I felt years ago, when I was tormented and bullied by my own peers in my own world?

"Hey, are you okay?"

I didn't bother removing my head from my knees. I knew who it was.

"That was really something," Danny said as he put his arm around me. "No one has stood up to them like that ever." He chuckled. "You should have stuck around a little longer. Almost all of the school started to cheer and applaud you. Even Mr. Lancer couldn't calm them down."

"I'm so sorry," I muttered, lifting my head and leaning in closer to him (I really needed someone to lean on). "I don't know what happened, I really don't. I never do stuff like that. Usually I just take whatever people say and suffer in silence." I smirked at my own weakness. I was such a coward when it came to stuff like that.

"I understand. Sometimes they get me so mad, well, you've seen what I've done to get even," he smiled kindly.

I managed a small laugh, but it quickly diminished. "It's not just that. I've had these feeling bottled up for so long, I just... finally reached my limit." I sniffled and laughed in embarrassment. "Heh, you must think I'm crazy, especially when you have to deal with me, a complete stranger, when I'm like this."

"Well, you're not so much of a stranger anymore; more like the friend I never had."

"What do you mean?"

"You... just know all about us. About me, and Sam, and Tucker, all our friends and enemies, and you understand what we have to go through. It looks like you've been through a lot of the same things already."

"Well, sort of." I definitely haven't ever been in a fight like that before.

"Hey, it takes guts to stand up to Dash. You're... pretty cool for some random stranger we just met."

I turned and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks, Danny."

You know, for being a ghost boy, he was very warm.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry for the late submission, but at least i can say happy new year! go 2010!  
And just in case you're wondering, there is absolutely NO shipping going on between becky and danny. NONE AT ALL.  
Just to make things clear in case people ask about it. there will be shipping in the future, i suppose, but not between them.  
Well, that's it. Please review and thanks for continuing to read :)_

_-Silver Sleet_


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream

**~Around 9:00 p.m., Sam's house**

I find it very interesting how my own mind works. I can have a song stuck in my head, the parts I remember perfectly playing over and over again, while thinking about certain random things. What's even stranger is that when I try to backtrack through my thoughts to try and put them into words or just remember what I was thinking about in the first place, they just skip back and forth over each other, like a CD that refuses to rewind. Tonight I had AFI and Panic! At the Disco switching between each other in my mind, and I was thinking about well, pretty much everything that had happened to me within the last three days. Time was passing by so quickly, it didn't even feel like it had been that long. It felt like it was just yesterday when I was back in my world, at school, talking and laughing with my friends.

I sighed and walked around Sam's room, not even paying attention to what I was looking at or where I was going. I was really wondering if all of this was just a story in another person's eyes, like how Danny's life is a story in mine. Are there worlds that can peer into my world like it's a TV show? But more importantly, what was I going to do in THIS world? I couldn't hide forever. There must be some way to get back home, and I knew that I would have to go back, no matter how reluctant I was about it. Would I ever be able to leave?

The past few days' events starting phasing into my train of thought, passing one after another like a film. The sequence stopped when the whole situation of Vlad came in. What did he want with me? I had a strong feeling that he knew about me, and he was very possibly watching me at this very moment, waiting for that perfect time to make his move. Being the clever evil guy he was, he was pretty predictable... to a point. I looked out the large windows of Sam's room. The sky was so clear that the moon could have possibly outshone the sun. I didn't get it; Sam was taking a shower, Danny was at his house, Sam's parents didn't even know I existed. No one was around; everything stood perfectly still. So why didn't he just show up now, take me while he can? Or did he already give up on the whole thing? I rolled my eyes and laughed at myself. I made myself think I was so important.

_**Maybe that's because you are that important.**_

I must have jumped at least three feet off the ground, and I don't scare that easily.

"What?" I said loudly as I spun around and scanned the room.

No one was there. There was no answer.

I looked around skeptically. I don't just randomly hear voices, especially ones telling me I'm important. I stood completely still for what seemed about five minutes, listening for the thing that I thought had talked to me. But the room was silent. I sat down on Sam's bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I must be unraveling, going insane. First I have a total meltdown after a fight, and now I was hearing voices. Shouldn't this be happening about a week from now, when all the shock/excitement wears off and my emotions really hit me?

"I'm back!"

The door opened, revealing a very fresh and clean Sam in black pajamas. She walked over to me and flopped onto her bed playfully.

"Welcome back," I said quietly, trying to put a little happiness in my voice despite all the mixed moods I was having.

"What did you do while I was gone?" she asked conversationally.

"Oh, just thought about stuff, really," I droned. "It's a standard passer of time for me, I guess."

"Hmm. Like what?"

"Just.... everything. Everything that's happened to me since I got here. Even though I've had some time to process all that stuff, I'm just left off with more questions." I sighed and fell backwards onto the bed, letting the poofy purple sheets relieve some of my stress. After a day of weird chaos, the soft cushioning effect of a down comforter felt amazing.

"Like how you even got here in the first place?"

I looked over at her. "Exactly."

"Yeah, I've been kind of thinking about that. You know, it could just been that a portal to the Ghost Zone opened up underneath your school and teleported you there."

"That doesn't work. If that was the case, you would have a lot more people hiding out in your bedroom right now. Only I wound up here."

"Good point. Do you think maybe somebody did it all on purpose?"

I paused. I had thought about that too. It was very possible that maybe someone was messing with the whole dimensional order or world order or something like that. I suddenly thought of the voice I had heard just a few minutes ago.

"Hey, did you, per chance, say anything to me a few minutes ago, like, outside of the room?" I asked, feeling like a complete weirdo.

She shrugged. "No, I don't think so. But then again, for all I know it could have just been my parents talking out in the hall. They do chat a lot." She rolled her eyes and picked up her laptop.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, although at the time I don't think I cared that much.

"Messaging Danny. He's having trouble with his English homework," she said as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Hmm," I mumbled. I looked down and stared at the carpet. English was never really my best subject, mostly because I got stuck with all the really hard teachers. But, then again, what did I expect when I signed up for those honor's classes? I sighed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam looked up from her computer screen to look at me.

I paused. I didn't really know. At this point I didn't even know what "okay" meant. Gah, why was I being so dramatic all of a sudden?! Why was I thinking all these depressing thoughts? Was it because of what happened at the high school? Or was it the fact that I thought I was hearing strange random voices? Should I tell her? I growled in my mind. Coheed and Cambria started to play in my head, interjecting into my thoughts.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Well, I-"

"Wait, hold on..." she trailed off. We sat completely still.

"Sammy!!" a cheery voice rang through the closed door.

"My parents!" Sam whispered urgently. I nodded, then ran over to her closet and opened its door. As I took my first step in, I could hear the main door's handle start to click and turn. My heart-rate had doubled within a few seconds.

"Hurry!" she hissed, shoving me into the closet. I stumbled inside as she slammed the door behind me. I walked back up to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Who were you talking to Sammy?" her mom's muffled voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, pretending to be clueless. I imagined her confused expression and her shoulders shrugged in indifference.

"We heard voices in here," her dad stated skeptically.

There was a pause. I held my breath.

"Of course you did. I was on a web-cam chat with Danny and Tucker," Sam retorted defensively. I could almost hear her put her hands on her hips.

"You know, you need to have other friends besides those two," her dad commanded. "It's not healthy."

"Yes, dear. That Danny boy is always getting you into trouble," her mom added. "And that other boy is just plain weird."

"But that's why I like them so much!" Sam exclaimed. "They're the only ones that want me to actually have a life!"

"We want you to have a life! Just not one where you're skipping your curfew and doing strange projects every other night!"

"Besides, who's going to take over the business when we're gone?"

"I don't know... why don't you just hire someone who actually CARES? I don't want to wrap plastic around toothpicks for the rest of my life!"

I could tell that this argument would be going on for a while. I fumbled around for the closet light until my fingers enclosed around the switch. I flipped it on, illuminating the massive wardrobe. It was about thirty feet deep and had two stories of shelves and hanger rods that stretched up to the ceiling. They were divided into two sides: the clothes that Sam liked to wear on the left side, and the horrible gaudy forms of what kind of looked like clothes that her parents tried to make her wear on the right side. That side was almost all pink and frilly. I quickly retreated to the darker side of the closet. I went to the far back wall and slid a collection of black jackets on hangers down to the end of their rod. They concealed a pile of various blankets and pillows, a small wall light, and an alarm clock. This was where I was sleeping for the past few days. It was a decent precaution that Sam set up; she knew that some nights her parents would sneak into her room and snoop through her stuff. This way they wouldn't be able to find me if they did.

I grabbed the pair of pajama pants and black tank top that sat folded on my bed and put them on. It was amazingly convenient that Sam and I wore almost the same size clothes (I was a little taller than her). I climbed into the makeshift bed and pulled out a small sketchbook and pencil from underneath my pillow. I flipped open the book and thumbed through all my previous drawings, which were some pictures of my friends from back home. I looked at them longingly. I had drawn them having fun with each other, and me. I shook my head and found the next blank page. _At least one thing will never change, even in a different world,_ I thought. _My love for drawing._ I started to sketch out the symbol on Danny's costume, only my version was a little more elaborate.

_You know, this isn't all that bad,_ I thought to myself. _For a... hopefully temporary set-up, it's not that bad. It could be a lot worse. I could be by myself on the streets, cold and helpless. Or in Vlad's hands. But no, instead I have a nice place to stay with people who have already accepted me as their friends. They're even PROTECTING me from Vlad. At least I'm not completely alone. I just... wish I could know the person who sent me here in the first place, and why..._

I closed the sketchbook and glanced at the alarm clock. It read 11:23 p.m. Normally I stay up until midnight or later, but I guess all the weird stuff that happened today was enough to wipe me out. I took a deep breath and put the sketchbook back in its hiding place. I turned to the door at the other end of the closet. I could still faintly hear multiple voices arguing with each other. Count on Sam's parents to argue until they somehow get the resolve they want. I took off my glasses and set them on top of the alarm clock before I lied down and shut off the wall light. I slowly closed my eyes.

_If only I knew who...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything was white, or rather, there was nothing around me, so there was nothing but pure white space. I seemed to almost blend in with the whiteness, like a light pencil drawing on a clean piece of paper, although I couldn't see much past my waist. Apparently I was surrounded by a white mist as well. Was this another dream that I miraculously could remember? This was really weird. Normally my dreams are so chaotic and seem to speed by so quickly, why did this one move like it was actually happening?

_**Because it's not exactly a dream.**_

My senses jolted. "Who said that?" I asked to the floating blank-ness. It sounded... like... like the voice I heard earlier.

_**My, my, someone is a bit tense.**_

"Who are you?" I demanded quietly. I turned around multiple times, trying to see if there was anyone there. But all that was there was just nothing.

_**Hmm, well you're not very polite. Usually people greet each other with a "hello" when they meet someone new.**_

I folded my arms. "Then I'm guessing you're not a person? You didn't say hello either. Or... have we met before?"

The strange distant voice laughed softly. _**Not exactly. But I suppose we're somewhat connected subconsciously.**_

"What do you mean?"

_**We're communicating while you're asleep, aren't we?**_

"So you're asleep too?"

_**No. Not really. **_

So what was it, some kind of telepath or something?

_**No. And I'm a he, by the way.**_

"You can hear my thoughts?" This was getting weirder and weirder...

_**When you're asleep, your thoughts and what you actually say are both audible, at least to me.**_

"Oh. Please, just, who are you? What do you want?" I didn't want to sound rude, but it's what I was really thinking.

_**Don't worry, I understand. Most humans would be thinking the same thing if some stranger was talking to them in their sleep.**_

Most humans? "Are you an alien, or some kind of multi-dimensional person?"

_**You ask a lot of questions.**_

"Is it so wrong of me to?" I smirked. "Am I not supposed to know?"

_**All in good time. **_

"What do you-" I started to say, but then my white surroundings started to fade, like it was becoming nighttime rapidly.

_**Actually, it's quite the opposite.**_ It actually sounded like the voice was smiling smugly.

Everything continued to fade until it was completely black. I shifted around, trying to feel around where I was. There was a heavy pressure on the right side of my body. I slowly blinked. Something bright red and blurry was coming into view. I rubbed my eyes. The red blurs slightly became clarified. I could make out a six, a one, and a three. What the....?

Oh. It was just the alarm clock. I started to realize as I rubbed my eyes that it was still going off. Ugh.... it was too early, too loud. I slowly sat up and fumbled around for the OFF button. Instead I knocked my glasses off the top of the clock.

"Ugh, goshdangit...."I grumbled as I finally found the button and shut off the alarm. I managed to find the light switch a little bit more easily and cringed as the light shone in my eyes mercilessly when it clicked on. Grr, I hate mornings. I picked up my glasses and shoved them up onto my face. All I wanted to do was fall back asleep, get up later. But I had to get up this early so I could successfully avoid running into Sam's parents while I was getting ready. I slowly dragged myself out of bed and out of the closet, grabbing some clothes on the way. I looked over at Sam's bed. She was still asleep. I smiled and made my way quietly to the shower (I like to shower in the morning. I just feel fresher during the day when I do). I closed the door to the bathroom and turned to the mirror. I looked so tired, so unexcited. But also... confused? I looked at myself more closely, trying to see past the awful scrape that was still healing on my cheek. Why did I look so puzzled, almost troubled? I ran my fingers by my now volume-less bangs. Something... happened last night. Something important. But what was it? I couldn't remember. I racked my brain for the longest time, trying to think of it. My mind was still in a sort of haze from sleeping.

I twisted the knob of the shower faucet roughly out of frustration. I NEEDED to know what happened, and why I seemed to be so upset about it. I knew it was going to be a long day.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_And so the plot thickens... a little bit anyways.  
Nothing much to say here. So... please review and thanks for continuing to read.  
You know the drill ;)_

_-Silver Sleet_


	7. Chapter 7: The Ultimate Power Part 1

To my surprise, nothing really interesting or exciting happened all day, besides the fact that I had to hide from Dash (sooner or later he would probably realize that I was the mysterious person who stole from his bathroom). There wasn't even a good ghost fight for Danny. Everything seemed so peaceful, so quiet. And when I went to sleep, there was no sign of the strange voice I had a conversation with during that one dream (I remembered what that dream was about spontaneously during my fourth-hour class. I almost screamed out-loud in triumph, but I quickly stopped myself and sat back down before people started staring). The voice said that it wasn't a dream, but I didn't really have anything else to call it. I hadn't told anyone about it, or him, or whatever the voice was. I was getting along great with Danny, Sam, and Tucker, but if I told them that I was suddenly hearing strange voices, they might start to think I belonged in an institute. I didn't really think it was a big deal anyways. Maybe I was in such a weird mood that day that my mind decided to humor me and play a few tricks. I wasn't sure. All I knew was that as the good things kept on rolling in, something was wrong. Life had suddenly become too simple, too... uneventful. There was a certain nature that belonged in this world, because it was an action/superhero show, and that nature was that there was always peace before something bad happened. Or was I just that paranoid?

It was a Monday when I somehow ended up in this world.

I was attacked by Vlad and rescued by Danny on Tuesday morning.

On Wednesday I came to Casper High School for the first time and got into that awful fight. It was also the day I first heard the voice.

It's Friday now. It had only been five days, but it felt like it had been at least a week. And for some reason, I had this awful feeling in my chest when I woke up. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that today would not be like yesterday, and not in a good way.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Casper High School, 5****th**** period**

"Miss Manson."

I sat there like I hadn't heard anything. But then I suddenly snapped up as I realized that the teacher was talking to me and not Sam.

"Err... yes?" I answered quietly. Everything suddenly seemed to be brighter, more intense.

"Since you seem to be interested in not paying attention, how about you do the next problem?" the teacher asked snidely. Her tone was a significant resemblance to Mr. Lancer's.

"Uh, sure," I shrugged, still kind of spaced out, and walked over to the front of the class. I glanced at the equation that stared back at me on the board. It was a standard quadratic equation with the bold word FOIL over it. I rolled my eyes and picked up the chalk. Geez, I had learned this kind of stuff in eighth grade. The equation within itself was very easy:

y=x²-3x-10

I quickly foiled it out into y=(x-5)(x+2). When it comes to algebra, it's a breeze for me. Right now I was in Trigonometry back home at my regular school, studying on how to solve the cosecant of Theta when you were given a certain angle inside a unit circle, or something like that. The most recent chapter hadn't been explained very well to me...

"Did you want me to solve it?" I turned around and asked the teacher.

"Why not?" she shrugged. She looked quite angry that I had foiled the equation out correctly. I hate it when teachers try to act cool and collected when they really hated your guts. It just adds this uncomfortable edge to their voice whenever they'd talk to you. I turned back around to solve the equation and started to approach the board with the chalk again. Just as the tip of it touched the slate, a huge crash from out in the hall made my hand jerk, making my "x" look like a child's scribble. We all turned to the door.

"AAUUGGHH!!!!" a voice shouted from behind the door. It was followed by what sounded like something being smashed against the lockers.

"What was that?!" one kid said loudly. Everyone in the room started to murmur and whisper.

"GET....OFF OF....ME!!!" the voice demanded. I immediately turned and looked over at Sam. She stared back at me. We both knew what was going on. Her hand shot up into the air, probably to ask if she could be excused. But everyone had already started to pour out of the room into the hall, even the teacher. I caught up with Sam through the crowd as we ran towards where the yell was coming from.

"What's going on?" I asked over the loudness of the mob.

"I don't know! But I definitely know that that was Danny," she replied. Within the next few seconds all of the nearby classes had started to burst out of their rooms into the hall. Up ahead we could hear more crashes and grunts. It sounded like quite the fight.

"What are we going to do? If we help him people might be onto you," I told Sam.

"I know. But first we gotta find Tucker and try to get everybody away from the actual scene," she said quickly. We looked around and spotted Tucker towards the front of the crowd. He was probably trying to get ahead of everyone so he could warn Danny about the oncoming cluster of people. Even then the great mob was growing bigger and bigger and getting closer to where all the ruckus was coming from.

"I don't get it. If Danny is having a ghost fight, wouldn't he have heard the mob and phased out of here?" I asked between breaths. With all this heavy Goth clothing on it was hard to run in without getting winded.

She started to push and shove her way through tons of people with me close behind. "Maybe he didn't have time." I barely heard her over all the people. The group curved around the corner and suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. There was as huge multitude of gasps. Sam and I made our way to the front and met up with Tucker.

"What happened?" Sam asked him frantically.

Tucker just stood there, staring down at the floor in front of us, gawking. We looked down at what he was looking at and did the exact same thing.

Danny's purple backpack lay strewn and ripped across the floor. Books and papers and even the Fenton thermos were scattered and semi-destroyed. There were dents and crushed lockers all along the hall. When I looked closely I could see small red smudges at the center of the dents.

"For the love of Huck Finn, people!" Mr. Lancer yelled as she pushed through the frozen crowd of teens and various staff members. "What's going on here?!" He reached us and shoved us aside to view what was left of Danny's belongings. He looked at the things for a second, then turned back around to us. He looked like he was about to do some serious punishing. "Whose....backpack....is ...this?"

"It's Danny's!" another voice screamed. Jazz immediately burst through the crowd and fell to her knees as she saw everything on the floor. Sam and Tucker knelt down to comfort her, but she had already started bawling.

"Well where is he?" Lancer demanded. He loomed over me and gave me a cold glare.

I looked down at Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. They looked back up at me, then at the Danny's destroyed backpack.

"He's gone," I muttered. "He just... disappeared."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I know this one is kinda short, but i couldn't resist the cliffhanger. It's one of the things that i like about writing: you can do whatever you want with it :)  
But no worries, the newest chapter should be up by the time you've read this. I've got plenty of the story already written out.  
So, please review (i mean it people) and thanks for continuing to read (i mean that too lol) :)_

_-Silver Sleet_


	8. Chapter 8: The Ultimate Power Part 2

**~Sam's House, Later in the Afternoon **

Sam slowly closed her cell phone and hung her head. "He's not answering his phone," she said gloomily.

"I doubt he would have that time. You called him thirteen times," Tucker sighed. "Not even his ectoplasmic signature is showing up on the radar."

"This doesn't even make sense," I thought out-loud. "Why would someone just randomly attack him at school? And why didn't he go ghost during the attack?"

"Well, we all know that the answer to the first question is pretty obvious," Tucker shrugged. "He's got plenty of enemies."

"Why would you say that he didn't go ghost? You can't tell whether he did or not from just looking at the evidence," Sam pointed out.

"Because there was-" I paused, slightly grimacing, "-red blood on the lockers... and on his backpack. If he was Danny Phantom his blood would've been green."

Sam turned and lightly picked up Danny's backpack from her bed. "That... still doesn't prove anything. Maybe the person who attacked him had red blood. And if they were human, that would've been why he didn't go ghost." I sat down on the floor and hugged my right knee. She had a point, but why did I have this strong feeling that a ghost had attacked him? I mean, in the show, whenever he went ghost, all of his belongings like his backpack just sort of disappeared. So if his backpack got destroyed, maybe he was still Danny Fenton when he was attacked. But then again, he could've just taken it off and let the backpack get shredded instead of him, THEN he went ghost. But... that still didn't explain why he was missing for six hours straight...

_**You know where he is.**_

I gasped and shivered horribly. You again?!

"Becky, are you... okay?" Sam asked. She and Tucker had stopped talking and turned to me.

My mind raced and I quickly folded my arms tightly. "Y-y-yeah. Sorry, sometimes I just get really cold easily," I told them and did a little half-smile. They shrugged and started talking again. I screwed up my face as my thoughts turned back to the voice.

What are you talking about? I have no IDEA where he is.

The voice didn't answer. I just wanted to scream out at demand what the person's problem was, why he only spoke conversationally once while I was sleeping. But instead I forced myself to stay still and look like nothing had happened. What did he mean, "I already knew where he was"? I only had one assumption that I knew was too crazy and self-centered. But at the same time... it sort of made sense.

All this time Sam and Tucker had been arguing over what could have happened to Danny. I quickly tuned into their conversation.

"That's ridiculous! Why would Ember just come in and attack him like that? She has a GUITAR. She doesn't need razor blades or rabid rats!" Sam said loudly.

"So? Maybe she lost her guitar and had to resolve to sharp metal and evil rodents!" Tucker retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"I still think that it was someone else," Sam huffed.

"What about Vlad?"

The two turned and stared down at me. I think I blushed, because my face was starting to feel warm. I always feel silly when the attention is suddenly turned to me. I swallowed and continued.

"Think about it. Vlad is always after him for something, and he's the only person who could actually win a fight against him," I explained, remembering all the episodes where he and Danny were involved. Normally Vlad did kick Danny's butt, but on the big fights Danny won. I think what happened today was considered a surprise attack, so Vlad would have had a big advantage anyways.

"Maybe," Sam mused in deep thought. "But what if it was Skulker? He's probably had a big grudge against Danny ever since Monday."

I paused. I hadn't thought about that. It was very possible that that was the case. But, what the voice had said... he said that I already knew where he was. So was he really at Vlad's after all? "Listen, I know it's crazy, but I just have this strong feeling that Vlad's behind it. I don't know why, but maybe we should check with him first." In truth, I knew why I had the strong feeling, but that was the sort of self-centered part of my assumption that I didn't want to admit.

"Besides, Vlad is off on vacation somewhere," Tucker added. "He announced it on TV a few days ago. Somewhere off in Canada to visit family or whatever."

"Visit family?" I made a funny face. "I've never recalled him having family of any kind." Maybe my crazy idea wasn't that crazy after all. I mean, you would think that Vlad could come up with a better cover story. "He definitely sounds like he's up to something."

"Well, now that you mention it, it does sound pretty suspicious," Sam agreed. "We'll check with Vlad's mansion here in town first thing tomorrow."

Tucker unfolded his arms and sat up a little straighter. "But what if he's not there?"

I smiled and looked up at him slyly. "Then it looks like we'll have to go on a field trip."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~5:00 a.m., the next morning**

Getting inside a high-security mansion that belonged to a paranoid millionaire is not the easiest thing to do. It was even harder without Danny and his ghost powers. Although I did like the black suit with a tool belt loaded with special ghost weapons. I'd always wanted to be a spy, despite the fact that I'm not always the most coordinated or stealthy person in the world. Thank goodness Tucker and Sam were there to show me through the ropes. They had done stuff like this before. We scouted out the premises before advancing towards the building. It took us a few minutes to figure out how we were going to get in without being noticed. But as we went around the back we discovered a slightly open window. Tucker grabbed a grappler hook from his belt and prepared to swing it up onto the ledge.

"Wait. No," Sam shook her head and grabbed the hook out of his hands. "If you do it we'll be here all day." She swung the rope around and threw the hook. It landed perfectly on the ledge and dug successfully into the wood. "Let's go."

Tucker grumbled to himself furiously, but didn't argue.

We grabbed onto the rope one by one and slowly climbed our way up to the window. I'm not really afraid of heights, but I was afraid that my foot was going to slip or my hands were going to suddenly let go of the rope and I'd blow our cover. But somehow I managed to hang on and pull myself through the window. I almost yelled out when the edge of the ledge pressed into the cuts on my side. But I just inhaled sharply and pulled the rest of me through.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered when she heard me.

I set both of my feet on the ground and brushed off the dirt from the windowsill. "Cuts," I answered, pointing to my left side. "I'm okay though." I turned around and helped Tucker through the window (all of the extra gadgets he had packed on his belt kept getting caught on the ledge).

"Are all of those really necessary?" Sam whispered in annoyance as she wound up the grappler hook and attached it to her belt.

Tucker jumped off the windowsill and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. You never know." Sam rolled her eyes and led us down the hall. I took in all the décor and other furniture of the house. The place wouldn't really look all that bad if there weren't so many things that glorified Vlad. We passed door after door until we reached the main intersection. I looked through all the doors and peered into the rooms, making sure that no one was there.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and brought up a map of the mansion. "I managed to find the blueprints of the house after I shut down the security system. Maybe they'll tell us where the lab is." He, Sam and I looked through the floor plans, making sure not to overlook anything. But no dice. But that's pretty much what we expected. Vlad probably built it in secret and destroyed the blueprints after he was done.

"Hmm... maybe we should do a quick walkthrough. If there's a lab here, it'll have a door that isn't in here." I pointed to the blueprints.

"But couldn't he have just built it without a door? All he'd have to do is phase through the floor and that way no one could find it," Sam said.

"It HAS to have a door. Valerie can't phase and she was able to get in there when she and Danny came to rescue Danielle," I explained.

"Wait, Danny and Valerie worked together?? To save DANIELLE???" Sam exclaimed in surprise.

I suddenly realized that I had said more than I was supposed to. "I-I thought you knew..."

"We know he disappeared and came back the next day from Vlad's mansion a couple of weeks ago, but he never told us that part." Tucker looked quite peeved.

I shifted my eyes back to the blueprints and smirked nervously. "Well, this is awkward.... anyways, let's start looking. There's a small gap down on the first floor next to the kitchen. Let's look there first." I started to climb down the stairs and after a few seconds I heard them stepping down behind me. They were grumbling to each other, but I didn't pay attention. I was too focused on where I was going and making sure my feet didn't slip off the rather small steps. I jumped the last few steps and ran as quietly as I could towards the kitchen. Sam and Tucker appeared next to me after a few moments.

"Okay, here's the kitchen," Sam stated. "Where now?"

Tucker brought out his PDA again and took a few seconds to get to the ground floor plans. "Take a left. The gap is about twenty feet that way." He pointed to the hall on the left with his little PDA touch pen. We immediately turned and walked down the hall exactly twenty feet, according to Tucker. We looked around. There was nothing there; no door, no opening or anything. Only a vase on a stand. And that was all the hint I needed. I went up to it and starting looking around it, trying to find a secret switch or something. I put my hand on the handle of the vase, which promptly broke off. I jumped back and gasped.

"What?" Tucker and Sam yelled at the same time and turned to me. I didn't say anything; I just stared at the vase. They quickly caught on and their jaws dropped. The handle hadn't broken off. There was a metal pulley thing that connected to the top part of the handle and the vase. I grabbed the handle and pulled it. A hidden door opened slowly out of the wall. I looked back at Sam and Tucker. They smiled back at me. I pulled the handle the rest of the way down and we eagerly clambered through the secret doorway.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Gasp! What will happen next? I'm not telling you hahaha.  
Sorry, couldn't help being sinister. But I'm really excited for the next few parts. I almost want to spoil it for all of you, but i don't really wanna be attacked or anything, so I'm remaining silent.  
Tune in for "The Ultimate Power Part 3", the first climax of An Endless Division!  
And now for an oversaid, yet meaningful all the same, quote:  
"Please review and thanks for continuing to read :)"  
Blah._

_-Silver Sleet_


End file.
